The purpose of this effort was to attempt to ascertain whether material in rat brain which was found to cross react with antisera to physalaemin would also cross-react with antisera to the structurally similar rabbit stomach peptide, PHLIP-8. Efforts to raise rabbit polyclonal antisera to protein conjugates of PHLIP-8 have been uniformly unsuccessful. Since PHLIP-8 is a rabbit stomach peptide containing an N-terminal pyroglutamate, the immune system of the rabbit may be unable to recognize it as a foreign antigen. As a result of difficulties in attempting to elicit antisera to PHLIP-8, this project is being terminated.